Talk:Arcade
Images Could someone upload an image of the mother scolding her son just because he kissed an Irish girl? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Mother: It's one thing to find out you're running around planting kisses on all the girls... but little Mary McCarthy? (gasp) And that horrid Erin O'Malley? If your father found out -- Ugh! It is bad enough he has to employ those Potato Eaters... :Fredrick: *sobs* :Mother: Oh, Fredrick, you leave me in such a state... :David: Shove it up yer ass, you racist bag of shit! Aagh! Aagh! ZanyDragon (talk) 03:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I always draw a weapon on the ticket seller, because I wouldn't want to go through the rest of the game with a stab wound through my hand. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) How hard would have been for you as Booker, fated to get #77 (?) just walk over to the margin of the crowd and toss that ball 'over the side'. So-called 'player choice' generally 'isnt' in these games. Testxyz (talk) 08:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah-huh.ZanyDragon (talk) 15:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) (Spots the trap) I spot ya! Now I've got ya! --ZanyDragon (talk) 02:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Decisions ... Provided that Booker chose to throw the ball at the Interracial Couple, Mr. Flambeau can be found here with a Gear piece, "compliments of Mr. Fink." So again the 'right decision' is shown to not matter the least when it comes to schwag toys for the player (whom it has been scientifically determined will kill their own mothers or slaughter kittens to possess an extra 'optional' game item) . :Again, remember to properly add a topic: Go to a Talk Page, Click "Add a Topic," and then write out a Section Headline. :Choosing not to throw the ball at anyone is a less talked about third option. If the player does nothing before the timer runs out Booker will let the ball fall to the side. I'm 90% sure that results in neither the Interracial Couple nor Flambeau appearing with a gift. If you're trying to make a case for morality in video games, it's just a game. No one of any decency would actually pursue those options you being up in real life. Any rational individual can separate the two. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:19, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Low Quality Images that aren't? There are two images here Columbia Do Not Speak to Patrons Propaganda.png and Columbia Keep This Area Clean Propaganda.png that are listed as Low Quality. The thing is these images are from the game files themselves. Would that not mean that the green around the lettering (the reason for the LQ listing) is supposed o be there and they are not LQ? sm --Solarmech (talk) 15:54, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :Oops, I was supposed to have fixed that several years ago... I completely forgot I even added that template! There is a filter thingy missing. I'll have to re-extract these from the game and apply the correct texture. I wonder why I never got around that. Anyway, File:Columbia Keep This Area Clean Propaganda.png isn't too bad, the outline on File:Columbia Do Not Speak to Patrons Propaganda.png is more noticeable. I'll add it to my list of things to do. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:39, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :*Life happens. I think that a file texture named "BillBoard_Fat_ALWAYS_ADDRESS_DIFF.png" (not uploaded yet) may also have the same effect on it. I was going to replace the screeenshot version of it we have up now, but will wait until I find out if the effect is there. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:55, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: I re-extracted everything; but I couldn't find any filter file to apply; all images look the same as the ones I've uploaded; I also can't find the models with UModel, so right now there's no replacement. On the other hand, the images are enough high res that when used as a thumbnail, the effect won't be very noticeable (if at all). —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:30, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ugh. Should have thought of it before. The green isn't for a filter, it's information to give the image some depth like a bump map would. Wonder if it could be removed somehow by looking at the layers or something? sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:52, October 24, 2019 (UTC)